A la lejanía
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Es doloroso sentirse ignorado, invisilble. Sakuno lo sabe mas que nadie y a pesar de todo, sigue alli, esperando, obsevando a la lejania.


A la lejanía

**A la lejanía**

Era la costumbre, tal vez no la mejor ni la más acertada. Quizá sus deseos eran tan tímidos como ella que no se animaban a ir mas allá de lo que su propia conciencia permitía. Y tal vez, eso era lo que le alejaba aun más de él.

Le quería, no había otra, aunque su mente le dijera que estaba equivocada, que amar de a uno solo llevaba a la desgracia, que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ella aun seguía allí, parada fuera de las canchas de tenis en donde se realizaba el último partido del torneo.

Ya no contaban con aquellos dulces doce años en donde la inocencia colmaba la mayoría de sus actos, ahora con 17 años y a punto de terminar la escuela el sentimiento de desolación se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo como una verdad absoluta y dolorosa.

No habrían mas partidos ni torneos a los cuales asistir, no mas escusas de ayudar al equipo y ánimos escondidos en pequeños almuerzos. Tampoco habría más rechazos, aunque no estaba segura cuan bueno o cuan malo podía llegar a ser aquello. Quizás era una forma del destino o de la vida de decirle que se detuviera, que ya no más. Que no importara lo que hiciera Ryoma no la notaria más que…mejor dicho, no la notaria.

Ella, que toda su vida se había sentido de alguna forma ignorada por su forma de ser callada y retraída, ahora creía que esa acción era lo mas cruel que podía hacerle una persona a otra.

Sus ojos se posaron en el movimiento, no en su devolución, no en el punto que anotó a favor de su colegio. Sino en esa danza. La única que bailaba Ryoma Echizen, el tenis. Esa de la que ella jamás seria parte por que el deporte era la vida del tenista y jamás saldría de ahí.

Suspiró casi con pesar, sintiéndose completamente estúpida, ¿Para que iba a los partidos si no sería notada? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en sufrir de esa forma?

Una luz dentro de si le hizo levantarse de su asiento.

.- Sakuno chan- Tomoka le llamó la atención.- ¿A donde vas?  
¿Qué le respondería? ¿Qué no quería verse ignorada nuevamente y que partiría antes de que el torneo diera fin? ¿Qué no compartiría la alegría con el equipo por que no la sentiría? ¿Qué tenia muchísimas ganas de llorar al sentirse tan vacía?

No, esa luz que brillaba tenuemente dentro de ella, se hizo más poderosa, negándose rotundamente a que dijera algo así, o a quelas lágrimas salieran en ese momento.

.- Es que recordé que me olvide algo prendido en mi casa- mintió descaradamente. Y era bastante buena, las clases de teatro que había empezado a tomar dos años antes para luchar contra su timidez estaban sirviendo de algo.

Tomoka parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír y asentir.

.- Está bien. Pero recuerda que festejaremos en…- su amiga siempre daba por hecho que ganarían, aunque pensándolo bien, eso ocurría.

Sakuno sonrió falsamente dándole a entender que cuando resolviera su problema volvería a festejar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Esa tarde caminaría hasta cansarse, hasta no sentir los pies, hasta no sentir su propia alma.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¡Ah! Demonios, llegaría tarde de nuevo. Ese fin de semana había sido un caos, esa semana se graduaría y sus padres estuvieron llevándola de un lado a otro con preparativos para una reunión familiar en su honor y toda la cosa.

Ya había comprado su vestido, sencillo y formal, tal como ella era. Con pequeños de talles que lo hacían especial.

Sonrió, entre todo el ajetreo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en su tristeza.

Por suerte cuando abrió la puerta del salón aun estaban sus compañeros hablando unos con otros, riendo animadamente en grupos. Tomoka le llamo desde el fondo.

.- Buenos días.- saludó- ¿Y el profesor?

.- Esta en una reunión. Llegara en unos minutos avisaron.- contestó Tomoka. – Oye, ¿por que llegaste tarde esta vez?

Mientras se sentaba y sacaba sus cosas miró a su amiga por un momento.  
.- Es que me quede dormida. Mi madre y yo estuvimos hasta tarde eligiendo un vestido para el viernes.

.- ¡AH! ¿YA LO TIENES?- gritó. Eso hizo exaltar a casi toda la clase, la cual siguió con lo suyo enseguida por que se había acostumbrado a los arranques de Tomoka.- Y cuéntame ¿Cómo es?

.- Es negro y muy sencillo pero es bonito. Si quieres al salir de clase te lo muestro…y…-

.- ¡ah! Ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Por qué no viniste a la celebración del viernes pasado?-

.- Es que…-

.- Te perdiste de algo asombroso.- cortó la muchacha sin darle tiempo a inventar excusa.- Viste que Ryoma anduvo practicando una nueva técnica, esa que se suponía que daría a conocer en el torneo.- explicó a lo atropellado.- bueno, no la mostró.

¿Qué? Tenia entendido según su abuela que el joven Echizen había entrenado para eso muchísimas semanas. Si hasta los medios se habían enterado y con lo famoso que era Ryoma como una estrella del tenis juvenil, llamo la atención de inmediato. Recordaba haber visto reporteros y fotógrafos mirando el partido del torneo, ansiosos por la técnica.

.- Tal vez.- recordó algo.- No la hizo por que estaba la cancha mojada.

Cuando llegue a mi casa se largó a llover, ¿no llovió por esa zona?  
Tomoka asintió.

.- Si, tuvieron que parar el partido por veinte minutos. - O tal vez fue por el hambre.

Sakuno la miró algo extrañada.

.- Es que cuando se paró el partido, Ryoma pidió algo para comer y cómo la encargada de eso eras tú pues se quedó con ganas. Le tuve que decir que te habías ido. – Explicó sacándole importancia.- de todas maneras, la cosa fue que todos se quedaron esperando algo que nunca llegó. Los reporteros se fueron bastante molestos, pero obvio eso no le molestó a nuestro príncipe.

No la interrumpió por que eso significaría sacar algún otro tema de conversación y no tenía muchas ganas, le era más fácil ignorar las palabras de Tomoka con simples asentimientos para que la colorada se diera por escuchada y listo.

Esa mañana pasó rápido, demasiado para su gusto. Sus amigas, o las pocas conocidas que tenía decidieron ponerse de acuerdo y estar todas ocupadas para la hora del almuerzo por lo cual tuvo que irse con su comida sola.

Lo pensó varias veces y decidió que el mejor lugar y en el cual nadie interrumpiría seria la azotea. Nadie se paraba por allí, bah, Ryoma si, pero él estaría en una reunión con su abuela seguramente hablando sobre su futuro y demás. Muchos sponsors le ofrecían su apoyo, así que aun no estaba seguro cual elegiría.

Al abrir la puerta sintió la suave briza de esas alturas y su cabello completamente suelto…momento.

Con la mano libre, tocó su cabeza cerciorándose que las trenzas que solía llevar no estaban.

Cierto, no tuvo tiempo de peinarse. Suspiró y buscó en sus bolsillos lazos los cuales encontró. Caminó hasta la otra punta, alejándose de la puerta cosa que si alguien salía por allí no la viera.

Cuando encontró un bonito lugar con vista agradable, se sentó y comenzó a peinarse. Ahora que se daba cuenta tenía demasiado cabello, tal vez necesitaría de un peine pero lo tenía en su bolso.

.- Es demasiado largo.- un escalofrío recorrió su columna al escuchar esa voz detrás. Se giró medianamente encontrándolo ahí parado, tan campante y a punto de abrir un sándwich que seguramente y por la marca, acababa de comprar en la cafetería del colegio.

No le contestó, no seria necesario. Dijera lo que dijera seguiría mirándola igual de frio, distante. Como si no escuchara absolutamente nada.  
Asintió meramente por cortesía y continuó con su labor.  
Sorprendentemente el prodigio se sentó a su lado. Prefirió no mirarlo, hacerlo le daba una sensación extraña, de amor, de dolor. De saberse no correspondida. Lo que si pudo notar aun atreves de toda la mata de pelo fue que Ryoma comenzó a comer.

Al terminar de armarse las trenzas se dio unos minutos para contemplar algo que no fuera a su compañía. Juntando las fuerzas para no hacer ningún movimiento estúpido quedando en ridículo se giró para tomar su almuerzo, pero…

Fue ahí que lo vio. Ryoma estaba a punto de terminarse su bento, y el paquete con el sándwich descansaba completamente ignorado al costado de él.

.- Ese era mí…-

.-…- los ojos felinos de Ryoma la paralizaron por unos segundos.  
No le reclamaría, para que hacerlo. ¿La escucharía acaso? Esperó hasta que Ryoma degluto el último bocado. Recién allí, sin ningún miramiento, se levantó.

Recordó que una vez había leído en un libro la frase: Llega como tormenta, y se va como una sin detenerse a su paso. Ryoma hacia exactamente lo mismo en su vida. De repente se aparecía y como si nada tomaba lo que quisiera y luego, se iba.

.- ¿No vas a agarrarlo?- Levantó su mirada y tendido frente a ella un boleto sujetado por Ryoma le esperaba.

Lo tomó por inercia.

.- Es para el jueves de la semana que viene.- informa con voz desinteresada.- Nos vemos.

¿Jueves que viene? Pero si ya estaban a punto de terminar el colegio. La semana que siguiente no serian más compañeros, no tendría ninguna…  
.- Ah.- sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, que se giró a medias, de camino a la salida.- Me gusta el pulpo frito.

Sakuno no reaccionó, siquiera cuando la puerta de la azotea se cerró dejándola completamente sola. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué la quería? ¿Solo para que lo alimentara? ¿Para que…?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No sabia por que estaba allí, ni por que sostenía aquel paquete en sus manos. Nada de aquello tenia sentido. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su razón y se quedo en su casa tranquila? ¿Por qué al verlo tan endemoniadamente distinto su idiotez pudo más y salió corriendo con la comida en la mano?

Es que su plan primero era no ir al partido. Ya no eran más que conocidos, siquiera él le había hablado en la graduación. Pero…

Demonios.

.- Disculpe.- pidió para llegar a su lugar asignado en las gradas. Los que estaban allí a su alrededor la miraron un poco molestos por la interrupción. Algunos le observaron curiosos, no faltaban más de siete minutos para que terminara el partido, dando a Ryoma como ganador.  
Creyó por unos segundos haber notado que él la miró pero lo adjudicó a su imaginación.

Sin embargo algo cambio.

Esos minutos en los que tardo en terminar, Ryoma Echizen deslumbró a todos con un final espectacular, poniéndole cómo broche de oro, aquella famosa y secreta técnica que muchos esperaron.

Todo concluyó con aplausos, gritos de victoria y demás.

Sakuno se levantó de su lugar, tímidamente, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente. Era imposible llegar al príncipe. Estaba rodeado de reporteros, fotógrafos, fanáticos.

Haber ido no fue una buena idea, se dijo a si misma bajando las gradas y dándose a la fuga. No corriendo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente con la impunidad que daba su bajo perfil, su timidez y de paso su simpleza, la cual permitía que en algunas oraciones pasara por parte del decorado.

Iba llegando a la puerta de salida definitiva cuando se detuvo por completo al escuchar un:

.- ¡Ey!-

Ryoma, con ese aire despreocupado, algo sudado y tomando una ponta se acercó bastante rápido.

.- Ryoma kun, yo….- intentaría explicarse, a pesar de no saber bien ¿Qué?  
.- Tengo hambre- cortó sin brusquedad. No parecía enojado, ni intimidante. Ella solo atino a darle el paquete con comida. Él no lo comió ahí, invitándola, a su manera, caminaron hasta un parque cercano en donde por suerte no había mucha gente.

La comida no tardó en desaparecer.

Un simple gracias estaría bien, pero sabiendo como era Ryoma eso no saldría de sus labios. Volvió a llamarse estúpida por seguir junto a él, así, siendo algo como una sombra. Debía empe…

.- El sábado tengo otro partido.- le miró cómo solo él podía hacerlo, dejándola helada por un segundo, dándole a entender que su deber era esta allí.- Los bollitos de…

.- No, no se si estaré…disponible.- mintió. Aunque no tanto. Tal vez saldría con su grupo de teatro a pesar de no estar nada confirmado.

Ryoma ni se inmutó, ni dijo nada. Pasaron los minutos y luego de un rato considerable se levantó.

.- Es a las 11:30- Sakuno abrió los ojos como platos, pero no puedo reclamar. El joven se alejaba elegantemente y rápido, con esa desenvoltura que solo él podía desprender.

¿Había escuchado bien? Su orgullo, muy escondido salió a flote sin poder creerlo. ¿Él pensaba que ella dejaría lo que tenia que hacer y listo? ¿Así como así?

¡Ella no iría!

.- ¡No se si podre ir!- Repitió lo mas fuerte que su valentía le permitió. Ryoma se detuvo al instante. Sakuno maldijo su mala suerte, tendría que haberse quedado callada, no estaba en condiciones de negarse a nada, psicológicamente estaba medio débil como para hacerle frente al jugador.

.- ¿Por qué no?- no estaba muy lejos, pero unos cuantos metros le separaban. Su voz sonó algo dura.

.- Ya…ya te dije. Por ahí saldré con unos amigos y…-

.- Traerlos al partido.- sentenció sin dejarla terminar. Ryoma era muy cabeza dura.

.- Pero.-

El joven prodigio comenzó su camino nuevamente sólo para verse detenido por un:

.- ¿Por qué?- buena pregunta. Bonito momento, podría haberlo dejado ir, así ella por lo menos descansaba su corazoncito, ¡pero no! Claro que no, tenia que abrir la boca y ahora Ryoma caminaba hacia ella con actitud despreocupada, pero destilando un fastidio que se notaba a kilómetros.

.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

.- Es que, yo no…digo…- maldito tartamudeó. La cara de Ryoma, con esos ojos penetrándola infamemente y esa ceja derecha en lo alto no eran buena combinación.- ¿Por qué me quieres ahí?

Ryoma bostezó sincera y descaradamente.

.- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- dijo en forma de respuesta. Sakuno pestañó un par de veces tratando de salir de su estupor.

.- No es eso.-

.- Entonces- aquella palabra siquiera tenia un maldito signo de pregunta, ni nada. Era sólo…¡ash! Ryoma ya le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

.- Si quiero ir, pero, no entiendo el por que debería. Ya no somos compañeros- Gracias valentía por venir, atte. Orgullo.

La mirada de él, perdida en cualquier parte se fijo nuevamente en su pequeña figura. Ryoma era visiblemente más alto que Sakuno, le sacaba cabeza y media, la diferencia era mucha, sobre todo si se la compara que cuando tenían doce Sakuno era un poquito más alta.

.- Entonces solo venias a los partidos para apoyar al equipo- soltó neutralmente, aunque sonó más como una sentencia dura y sin vacilación- Esta bien. Nos vemos.

El suelo bajo los pies de Sakuno comenzó a moverse estrepitosamente. Lo había arruinado, aunque no estaba segura de que había arruinado exactamente.

.- No, espera.- salió trémulamente de sus labios. Ryoma ni se giró.- Iba por el equipo si, pero…bueno…- se puso mas roja que un tomate.- Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, siempre fui una fanática…tuya.- silencio.  
Maldito y torturante silencio. A lo lejos se escucho una bocina de bomberos y Sakuno en su inconsciente pensó que ellos venían a socorrerla.

Creyó ver un leve cambio en la actitud corporal de él, pero nuevamente, solo fue una milésima de segundo y siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarla como real.

.- Es en las canchas del nordeste. En la entrada estará Touya, un conocido, para ayudarte a entrar.- y ahora si, se fue. Dejándola realmente aturdida. Creía que leer en jeroglífico seria mucho más fácil que entender a Ryoma.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Llegó a su casa completamente contrariada. Quería ir al partido pero, pero…por primera vez tenia un pero. Una duda tan grande que por momentos no dejaba respirar correctamente.

.- Buenas tarde Sakuno chan- los ojos de la jovencita se cruzaron con los de su abuela, que sentada en el living tomaba un poco de té.- ¿En donde has estado?

La muchacha se sentó junto a la mujer mayor.

.- Caminando.-

.- Últimamente lo haces mucho.- aportó su abuela para luego tomar un poco de su bebida.- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Un recuerdo fugas de Ryoma a unos metros con ese porte y pidiéndole, a su manera claro, que fuera a ese partido le hizo sonrojarse increíblemente.

.- N…o…no. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Sumire sonrió confiada.

.- Cuando eras pequeña y estabas preocupada por algo, tendías a caminar por el patio trasero durante horas.- Sakuno no sabia ese dato, por lo cual su sorpresa afloró por cada poro.- Ahora si, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

.-Es que…- dudo unos segundos si contarle o no, pero ganó la primera opción, por lo cual Sumire le escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó su relato.- Y no se que hacer. No encuentro la razón por la cual me quiera ahí. Jamás me tuvo en cuenta y…

.- ¿Estas segura de eso?- la cantidad de veces que Ryoma le salvó de cualquier cosa vinieron a su mente. Agachó la cabeza apenada.- Sakuno chan, no debes estar así. Debes ir al partido que se hace el sábado.

.- Pero abuela…-

.- Ryoma te necesita.- sonrió comprensiva la mujer.

.- Que dices abuela.- cortó con tristeza.- Ryoma jamás me ha necesitado. Le he causado más inconvenientes que cualquiera.

La mujer sonrió nuevamente y agarrando la mano de su nieta la miró a los ojos.

.- Sakuno, deja de ser tan dura contigo misma. Te hare una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes sinceramente.- la joven asintió.- ¿viste a alguno del colegio en el partido?

La pregunta en cuestión descolocó bastante a Sakuno. Se esperaba algo mas profundo por el tono y su movimiento corporal.

.- Sakuno…-

Viéndose presionada, se lo pensó. Había conocidos, si, pero ninguno del colegio en particular siquiera estaba Horio que era capaz de conseguir entradas hasta en el fin del mundo.

.- No, no vi a nadie conocido.-En ese entonces lo entendió.

Todo aquello encajó como pedazos de un rompecabezas único y verdadero. Él la veía, no era invisible, no tanto como pensaba. Sintió un calor inmenso en su interior ante esta revelación, aunque la angustia se negaba a ir.

.- Sakuno chan.- Sumire mostró una tierna expresión.- Ryoma es retorcido, serio, muy egoísta y en ocasiones demasiado pedante pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es de que eres su constante y él, lo sabe.

Aquella palabra retumbó en su cabeza una y otra vez, como una verdad absoluta e indiscutible. Dándose cuenta por fin, que el prodigio no ignoraba su existencia, nunca lo había hecho. Repentinamente el dolor en su pecho se convirtió en una sensación de alivio enorme, tanto que tenia ganas de llorar, pero de la felicidad.

.- Sakuno- se miraron.- Ambas sabemos como es Ryoma, no sueñes con caballos blancos ni declaraciones románticas a la luz de la luna. Aprende a ver más allá de sus actos.

Sakuno asintió, segurísima de que tomaría en cuenta los consejos de su abuela.

Después de todo, ella le había abierto los ojos, mostrándole más allá de Ryoma, más allá de la obvia verdad, más allá de ella misma. La vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de acercarse y dejar de estar, simplemente, a la lejanía.

Fin


End file.
